Bethany Hawke
} |name = Bethany Hawke |image = Bethany profile.jpg |gender = Weiblich |px = 270px |race = Mensch |class = Magier |title = Grauer Wächter (optional) Verzauberer (optional) |specialization = 20px Machtmagier (u.U.) |family = Leandra Hawke (Mutter) Malcolm Hawke (Vater) Hawke (Bruder / Schwester) Carver Hawke (Zwillingsbruder) Gamlen Amell (Onkel) Charade Amell (Cousine) |location = Gamlens Haus |voice = Tanya Kahana |affiliation = Abtrünnige Zirkel der Magi (optional) Graue Wächter (optional) |appearances = Dragon Age II Heroes of Dragon Age }} Bethany Hawke ist eine abtrünnige Magierin und Hawkes jüngere Schwester und Carvers Zwillingsschwester. Sie ist ein temporärer Begleiter in . Hintergrund Bethany hat bis zur fünften Verderbnis in Lothering gelebt. Ihre magische Ausbildung erhielt sie von ihrem Vater, welcher ebenso ein abtrünniger Magier ist. Ihr Leben lang war sie dazu gezwungen, sich vor den Templern zu verstecken und immer auf der Hut zu sein. Nachdem ihre Familie erfahren hat, dass Ostagar gefallen ist, beginnt eine Flucht auf Leben und Tod. Persönlichkeit Bethany ist eine einfühlsame und rücksichtsvolle Magierin, die sich viele Gedanken um das Wohlergehen anderer macht. Immer wieder ist sie darüber bedrückt, dass ihre Familie - speziell ihre Mutter - wegen ihr so viel in Kauf nehmen muss, um sie vor den Templern zu verbergen. Im Gegensatz zu Anders denkt sie nicht, dass die Befreiung der Magier nur mehr mit Gewalt zu erreichen ist. Sie bewundert ihn dafür, dem Zirkel entkommen zu sein, und glaubt nicht, dass sie selbst den Mut dazu gehabt hätte. Dragon Age II Prolog: Die Zerstörung von Lothering Bethany begleitet Hawke auf seiner / ihrer Flucht von Lothering mit ihrem Zwillingsbruder und ihrer Mutter. Als sie während der Flucht wissen will, wohin sie nun gehen sollen, erklärt Leandra, dass sie am besten versuchen, nach Kirkwall zu gehen. Sie entstammt einer adeligen Familie, die ein Anwesen in der Oberstadt besitzt. Bethany ist bei der Aussicht nicht begeistert, denn die Templer haben in Kirkwall eine außerordentlich starke Präsenz. Mangels anderer Möglichkeiten bleibt ihnen aber nichts anderes übrig. Als sie kurz darauf dem schwer verletzten Templer Ser Wesley das Leben retten, der mit seiner Frau, eine Soldatin namens Aveline ebenfalls auf der Flucht ist, kommt es zu einer kurzen Auseinandersetzung. Wesley sieht ein, dass er seine Pflicht, Bethany als Abtrünnige zur Verantwortung zu ziehen, auf später verschieben muss. Als sich ihnen ein Oger in den Weg stellt, kommt es auf die Charakterwahl Hawkes darauf an, ob Bethany die Begegnung überlebt. Wenn Hawke ein Magier ist, wird Bethany sterben. Ansonsten fällt ihr Zwillingsbruder Carver dem Oger zum Opfer. Gemeinsam können sie den Oger ohne weitere Verluste besiegen. Allerdings kommt die Gruppe zu langsam voran und werden zuletzt von der Dunklen Brut umzingelt. Zu ihrem Glück hat die Hexe der Wildnis, Flemeth, ihr Vorankommen beobachtet und schreitet ein. Hawke läßt sich auf einen Handel mit der Hexe ein: sie bringt die Gruppe in Sicherheit, dafür soll Hawke ein Amulett zu Marethari, einer Elfenhüterin, die mit ihrem Klan in der Nähe von Kirkwall lagert, bringen. 'Akt I' Kirkwall In Kirkwall angekommen, müssen sich Hawke und Bethany dafür verpflichten, ein Jahr wahlweise für eine von zwei Organisationen zu arbeiten, die ihnen dafür den Zugang zur Stadt ermöglichen. Ihr Onkel Gamlen hat den beiden Anführern Athenril und Meeran erzählt, dass Bethany eine Abtrünnige ist, aber beide sind bereit, ihre Sicherheit zu gewährleisten, solange sie für sie arbeiten. Als das eine Jahr vorüber ist, verfällt Bethany immer mehr in Sorge, dass die Templer sie aufgreifen könnten, da sie sich nicht mehr hinter der Organisation verstecken kann. Als Hawke beabsichtigt, durch eine Expedition in die Tiefen Wege soviel Geld zu verdienen, dass sie sich ein ordentliches Haus kaufen können, will Bethany unbedingt mitkommen, denn während der Expedition wäre sie außerhalb der Reichweite der Templer. Sie hat fürchterliche Angst davor, von ihnen aufgegriffen zu werden, wenn Hawke nicht da ist und nicht einschreiten kann. Geburtsrecht und Porträt aus der Vergangenheit Gamlen und Leandra liegen im Streit wegen des Testaments, das laut Gamlen im Amell-Anwesen zurückgelassen worden war und behauptet beharrlich, dass Leandra nichts geerbt hat. Bethany glaubt das jedoch nicht und bezweifelt auch den Wahrheitsgehalt seiner Aussage, dass dessen letzter Wille nicht mehr erurierbar ist. Sie erträgt es nicht, Leandra in dem Elend der Unterstadt zu sehen und will alles tun, um das Amell-Anwesen zurückzuerlangen. Nach einem Einbruch im Keller des ehemaligen Amell-Anwesens stellt sich heraus, dass Gamlen gelogen hat, denn Leandra ist Haupterbin, was er ihr vorenthalten wollte. Während des Einbruchs findet Hawke außerdem ein Jugendporträt von Leandra, das er Bethany zum Geschenk machen kann. Bethany ist glücklich darüber, vielleicht bald ein eigenes Zuhause zu haben, anstatt in Gamlens armseligen Haus dahinvegetieren zu müssen. Die Expedition in die Tiefen Wege 'Akt II und III' Dragon Age Inquisition Freundschaft/Feindschaft Zu Bethany hat Hawke von Anfang an besseres Verhältnis als zu Carver. Man kann zusätzliches Freundschaftspunkte sammeln, indem man: *ihre Mutter Leandra dabei unterstützt, das Amell-Anwesen zurück zu erhalten *sich für die Freiheit der Magier ausspricht Gegenteilige Handlungen haben naturgemäß auch den gegenteiligen Effekt. Eine Auflistung sämtlicher Quests, in denen Ihr Eure Freundschaft/Rivalität mit Bethany ausbauen könnt, findet Ihr unter Bethany Hawke Freundschaft / Rivalität. Bethanys Talentbäume * * * * * persönliche Spezialisierung Ausrüstung und Geschenke Bethany kann im Laufe von DA II insgesamt drei verschiedene Rüstungen erhalten, je nachdem, wie sich Hawke entscheidet. Zu Beginn ist sie mit einer eigenen Magierrüstung unterwegs. Nimmt sie Hawke nicht in die Tiefen Wege mit, kommt sie zum Zirkel und erhält dort Gewänder. Die Rüstung der Grauen Wächter trägt sie, wenn Hawke sie auf die Expedition mitnimmt und sie diese überlebt. Für die Rüstungserweiterungen siehe Rüstungserweiterungen (Dragon Age II) Geschenke Hawke findet während Geburtsrecht im Amell-Anwesen eine Jugendportät ihrer Mutter, das er ihr zum Geschenk machen kann. Für weitere Informationen siehe Geschenke (Dragon Age II). Quests Siehe Gefährtenquests (Dragon Age II) und Beziehungsquests (Dragon Age II). Wissenswertes *320px|thumb|rechts|Bethany hat eine von mehreren Gesichtsstrukturen, je nachdem welche Charaktereinstellung bei Hawke gewählt wird. Ihre Hautfarbe ist an die von Hawke angepasst, wohingegen ihre Haarfarbe immer schwarz ist. Das gleiche gilt für Carver und Leandra. *Die Machtmagier-Spezialisierung erhält Bethany erst nach dem ersten Akt, vorausgesetzt, sie hat alles bis dahin überlebt. * Bethany ist mit dem menschlichen Wächter der Magi-Herkunft (Nachname Amell) in Dragon Age: Origins über ihre Mutter verwandt. * Zu Anfang des Spiels, als Varric der Sucherin Cassandra Pentaghast die übertriebene Geschichte des Champions erzählt, hat Bethany wesentlich größere Brüste als normalerweise. Wahrscheinlich hat Varric an dieser Stelle ebenfalls übertrieben. * Wurde Bethany in Dragon Age II ein Grauer Wächter, so findet man in Dorf Redcliffe eine Flasche von ihrem Grauschnaps/Ritualwein/Konskriptionsbier namens Prinzessinnenpisse. Galerie Bethany_Varrics_Story_1.jpg|Bethanys Darstellung in Varrics übertriebener Erzählung zu Beginn Bethany_Finding_Nathaniel.png|Bethany in der Rüstung der Grauen Wächter Bethany_Fight.png|Bethany im Kampf Bethany Carver Chart.jpg|Carver und Bethany je nach Aussehen von Hawke. Bethany_HoDA_promo.jpg|Artwork von Bethany aus Heroes of Dragon Age Bethany HoDA tier.png|Artwork von Bethany in Heroes of Dragon Age WardenBethanyHoDA_Tier4.jpg|Bethany als Wächterin in Heroes of Dragon Age CircleBethanyHoDA_Tier4.jpg|Bethany als Zirkelmagierin in Heroes of Dragon Age Beth31.png|Bethany Med DA2 Bethany WM.jpg|Bethany dezimiert Feinde wardenbethanyhappy.jpg|Bethany in Wächterrüstung Bethany vs. Mature Dragon.jpg|Bethany mit Eiszauber bethany wotv2.png|Bethany Hawke in World of Thedas vol 2 Bethany concept.jpg|Frühe Concept-Art von Bethany mit blondem Haar. Siehe auch en:Bethany Hawke es:Bethany Hawke fr:Bethany pl:Bethany Hawke pt-br:Bethany Hawke Kategorie:Abtrünnige Kategorie:Graue Wächter Kategorie:Charaktere (Dragon Age II) Kategorie:Charaktere (Heroes) Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Mitglieder des Zirkels der Magi